Wish Gone Wrong?
by HyperactiveWopoyt
Summary: What will Inuyasha chose for his final wish on the Shikon no Tama?
1. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Inuyasha and the storyline. I would also like to thank my friend Tony for finally makeing this story the way I inended it to be.

Author: This is my very first story so please just deal with it for now.

**Chapter 1: Decision**

_It's finally all over._ Kagome thought this to herself as she put the last shard of the jewel together and watched it as it enveloped in light then disappeared to leave one completed pink jewel in her hands. The jewel is now complete and Naraku has finally been defeated. Kikyo has finally rested leaving the world forever and going to hell without trying to take Inuyasha with her.

Kagome had just finished school for the week which was filled with tests every day for finals. She could finally go back to the warring states era for some time. Once she gathered all the supplies she thought should would need, Kagome walked out of the house and up the few stairs that led up to the well house entranced and opened the door. Without one last thought with what to do with the jewel that was clenched tight in her hand she jumped into the well and into the warring states era. Once she climbed out she only come face to face with an angry hanyou.

"You told me that you were only going to stay for one week to finish those test things of yours. Why the hell are you late?" Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome wanting an answer to his question.

Sighing Kagome finally gave him an answer before he could start yelling at her again, "If you were paying attention then you would have noticed that it has been one week."

"Feh. Like I even care," he mumbled out before he turned away and started to head for the village. He didn't get very far before Kagome placed a hand onto his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Inuyasha turned back around to face Kagome wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"I've finally decided what to do with the Shikon no Tama," Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hands with hers. "This is yours now," Kagome told him and she dropped her hands from his giving him a cheerful smile.

Inuyasha looked down and into his hands only to find Shikon no Tama. "Why did you give me this? You know what I plan to do with it."

"Because I trust your decision on what you will use it for." She then turned around glad with her actions leaving him to think about what he really wants to do. "I'll be at the village waiting for you."

* * *

_What should I do with this? _He jumped into a tree continuing his thoughts about what to wish for. _I have been waiting for this moment and now that I finally have it I don't know what to do. If I become human I can live in peace with Kagome. But, if I become demon I can become stronger and protect her from harm. I just don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

Kagome was now at the boarder of the village and Inuyasha's forest with a big smile plastered across her face. She was heading to Kaede's hut to go wait for Inuyasha and see what he decided to finally do. _He won't disappoint me. I know he wont let me down._

All of a sudden she felt a powerful force behind her causing her to freeze in her tracks. _He dint. He couldn't. He wouldn't become a youkai after all we have been through together. Would he?_ Slowly turning around she could see someone came out of the forest. _Inuyasha?_

* * *

There's the first chapter to my story. So tell me, what do you think? This is the very fist time that I have written a fan fic so please tell me what you think. 


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Inuyasha and the storyline.

Author: Here is the second chapter for those who are enjoying my story. Hope you like.

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

_Inuyasha? _Kagome's last thought before she was struck to the ground from the claws of a youkai that was once a hanyou. "Why Inuyasha? Is this what you really wanted?" Kagome muttered before she fainted where she had fallen as her wound continued to bleed.

* * *

_Where am I? Who am I? And why do I have the sudden urge to kill anything that crosses my path? _Inuyasha look down at the fallen girl that he had just attacked._ She called me Inuyasha. Who is she anyways? Wait a minute. _It suddenly struck him to what he was doing. His eyes widen as he murmured her name. "Ka...Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome woke up to a pounding headache from where she lied. She looked in disbelief at the now wrecked village. Huts no longer could be found standing in one piece and people were scattered out around the village as if dead. "Inuyasha, what have you done?" Kagome asked to no one in particular as she staggered to rise onto her two legs. She had a gash that started at the top of her left shoulder and down to her waist that seemed to have a thick coat of dry blood covering the wound from bleeding anymore. She started to walk as fast as she could to the wrecked village looking for her companions along the way and checking to make sure the people on the ground were not dead..

As she looked into one of the broken down huts she found one of her friends at last, after about 20 minutes of searching. "Sango, are you ok?" She rushed over to Sango who was one the ground on her side and curled up into a ball. She also had a deep cut on her right leg that was still bleeding from the wound. Kagome in panic started to shake Sango on the arm trying to wake her up until Sango finally did. "Sango please, tell me what happened."

"Kagome," Sango stared at Kagome with confused eyes but before she could say anything else she found herself clinging onto her best friend telling her the whole story, "Inuyasha, he somehow turned himself into a youkai. He went wild and he couldn't control himself. He was out for blood. But there is one thing that I didn't understand and that was he would say your name. Like he was trying to remember you." After Sango finished the story she wasn't able to speak anymore and continued to cry in Kagome's arms.

Kagome hugged her friend back giving her all the comfort she could to calm her best friend down, "Sango, I'm glad you're ok. Now tell me, are any of the others alright?"

"I don't know. We all got separated trying to stop him but, Kirara," Sango pulled away at that moment and picked up a blanket that was laying next to her and opened up it up to show a small Kirara who was still bleeding from multiple wounds on her body, "she tried to stop Inuyasha from attacking the village and got struck down. Kagome you have to help him. You're the only one that can."

"I'll try and find him but first we need to find all of the others and make sure everyone is ok.." Kagome then helped bandage Kirara, Sango, and herself before heading out to go look for the rest of their friends and help the people that were injured during the destruction.

"KAGOME!" Yelled a furry brown ball as it tackled into Kagome hugging her tight. "Inuyasha he...he... Kagome he was destroying everything. He dint even care that he almost killed some of the villagers running for there lives," Instinctively he hugged Kagome tighter, if it was possible, and continued, "He came after me so I ran."

"Sshh Shippou, you can calm down now. I'm here so you don't have to be scared anymore," Kagome reassured him as she patted the furry balls head that was crying in her arms, "everything will be alright."

"Kagome, Sango," called Miroku, who had his right arm dangling at his side due to it being broke and a deep gash on his chest, came running towards them, "are you all alright?"

"We're fine," Sango answered him while running up to him and looking at his wound. Taking some bandages she brought with her she started to tend to the monks wound on his chest. After she was done she filled him in on what she knew about their friend.

Miroku looked around at the destroyed village. "Where's Inuyasha now? Is he still demolishing things?"

"We don't know where he is but he doesn't seem to be anywhere around here destroying due to the fact that everything is already destroyed." Kagome looked down at the now sleeping Shippou in her arms. "I'm glad you guys are all alright. He attacked us all and that shows that he doesn't know any of us anymore. He just wants to kill and nothing more and its all my fault for trusting him with his wish on the Shikon no tama." Kagome at that point could no longer hold back the tears that were forming ever since she had woken up to find the village completely destroyed and started to cry while falling to her knees and hugging Shippou closer to her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Kagome. It was his choice on what to wish for. None of us could of predicted what he would of chosen . It looked like he was mad about something though." Miroku then went deep into thought about why Inuyasha could have been mad while Sango went to comfort Kagome. After Kagome had calmed down they all went and started to go look for survivors taking Kirara and Shippou with them.

* * *

Well done with chapter two now. I don't really tend to stop posting chapters so I hope that all of you are enjoying my story. Next chapter will be up soon if you still want me to continue.


	3. Appear

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Inuyasha and the storyline.

Author: The third chapter is now finally up. Hope you enjoy reading and this chapter is for one of my good friends Danny.

**Chapter 3: Appear**

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have covered about half of the village and helped all the people that were injured along the way. No one had actually been killed during the destruction but most have been badly wounded from either being attacked by Inuyasha or when the huts were being destroyed. Along their way they found Kaede who was doing her own share and helping others with their wounds ignoring her own. She was cut on the back and had a few scratches here and there that probably came from a falling hut. After making sure she was ok and that her wounds were bandage, they left the sleeping Shippou and Kirara with her then continued to help the other injured people.

"This just doesn't add up," Miroku said mostly to himself while bandaging a villager with Sango's help due to his broken arm.

"What doesn't?" Sango asked him with curiosity taking over.

"If Inuyasha is in his youkai form then why didn't he kill anyone? Usually he doesn't think about anything but killing the closest thing to him. But this time, no one was killed. Why didn't he just destroy us?" Miroku replied.

"I was wondering about that myself. Maybe it had to do with why he seemed mad or why he was calling out for Kagome every now and then," Sango said as they finished bandaging the villager.

Kagome started to head in a different direction then from where Sango and Miroku were going to next helping others. She just couldn't stand hearing anything more about Inuyasha. She still blamed herself for everything that happened to the village. He chose to become youkai but for what reason? Every time they started to talk about him she had to resist the urge to burst into tears and cry were she stood. As she was walking over to another villager, something had suddenly shot out from one of the huts that still half remained. "Inuyasha? It has to be him," Kagome muttered to herself before starting to rush toward the way he went. "I sense the Jewel but how can that be? When Inuyasha made his wish it should have disappeared from existence unless, the wish isn't fully made out yet or it was used for pure evil." Kagome grabbed a bow and a few arrows along the way and continued to head after the power of the jewel.

* * *

_Kagome._ Inuyasha was running away from the hut that he just came out of. _How come I cant remember anything about my past but this girl named Kagome? I couldn't even kill her when I had the chance. I have to keep my distance away from her. _Inuyasha was now running into the forest at top speed. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. KAGOME."

* * *

Kagome had just reached the forest when she heard Inuyasha yell her name. "Inuyasha, what has happened to you?" Kagome hurried on through the forest on her way to find him and see what is really going on. She ran toward the energy that was coming from the jewel. "Inuyasha, I'll find you. Just hold on a little while longer."

* * *

Inuyasha finally stopped in front of a tree. It had suddenly caught his attention as he was running through the forest. His mind was telling him that this was the place where they first met. The place where he first met her. _What the hell is going on? _A rustling in some bushes snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned toward the noise. Facing the bush he suddenly saw the girl he struck down and who he now knows as Kagome. As she tries to get closer Inuyasha starts to back up hesitantly away from the girl. "St.. Stay away," Inuyasha screeched as he dashed off again of fear from her coming any closer.

"Inuyasha wait," yelled Kagome as she chased after him._ What the hell is wrong with him. Why does he keep running. _"Inuyasha," she screamed still trying to follow him. Inuyasha stopped in front of an old well. _I can get away. Through here. _Looking down Inuyasha jumps into the well just as Kagome comes up into the clearing and her eyes widen in horror as she knows where the well will lead him to next.

* * *

And there is chapter three. Sorry if it's a bit short but Im just out of ideas right now. I know what I what to happen next but not how to type it yet. Until next time.


End file.
